Rain
by JShadow
Summary: Rain is always seen as a negative element to the people around her. This isn't new to her at all. So why, why is she still feeling upset?


Rain.

The first few rain drops fell gently to the ground. A few more raindrops followed suit before the rest of the raindrops are brave enough to fall from the sky. It was a graceful dance, beautiful against the gray backdrop. The dance was accompanied by the music made by the fallen raindrops, urging the rest of the raindrops to join the dance. Dark clouds loomed over head, and a clap of thunder could be hear in the far distant, creating the percussion part of the song. As usual, it was a perfect performance.

This was how rain was being seen by her. A beautiful piece from nature gifted to her. She can never understand why people hate the rain so much. Rain is there to cleanse the world by washing off the dirt, and the song of falling rain soothed the negative emotions. Instead, to the others, Rain cause the negative emotions and ruin the beautiful day for them.

Without Rain, the world will not be cleansed. And yet, instead of understanding this simple piece of logic, people just has this worthless impression that Rain cause misery.

These thoughts swirled in her head, just like the dark clouds looming over head. She bowed her head low and caught her reflection in the puddle. Clear blue eyes stared back at her, and through those eyes she could see the depression within her. It was her who caused the Rain. It was her who caused misery. It was her who spoilt people's day.

Falling gently...

She strolled on. The Rain fell and gracefully toppled over her pink umbrella. Falling gently...

She is a mage, in Fairytail. How she loved Fairytail! This is the reason why she is out here, walking further and further away from the guild. Whenever she knew that she is going to cause rain, she will move away as far as possible until she manage to stop the rain. She does not want him to be affected by the rain. Ever since she heard him complain about the rain like the rest of them, she knew better than to stay at the guild when it starts to rain. Not that she was expecting anything, but she was actually hoping that he might be the first one to not care about the Rain. However, she was disappointed. The rain fell heavier, burdening her with her gift and her negative thoughts.

Falling gently...

Everyone knew that she loves him. And yet he remained cold front about it, unwilling to accept her. She was not expecting anything, but she had actually had the hope in her, hoping that he will continue to bring the sunlight into her life. However, she was wrong. People come and go. Just like the rain.

Rain had always been part of her life. Ever since she was young. And she actually wished to get rid of it. When he came along and cause the rain to stop, letting her see the clear blue sky, she was filled with hope. Maybe he is the right one. But oh, how very wrong she is! The minute he shouted at her, she knew it was all over. He hates her. Nobody loves her.

Falling gently...

"Juvia!" someone yelled. She did not turn around, knowing that it was him running to apologise. What is the point of it when the harm is done? Won't it be better to let the Rain cleanse and heal the wounds? Yet, she knew that ice will cause the wounds to be mend faster...

He ran and stopped her, panting and soaked to the skin. She lift the umbrella higher so that it shield him from the rain.

"Juvia, I'm sorry, I should not have shouted at you..." he panted. There, the useless apology. Yet, this time, it seemed soothing to her, more comfort than the Rain could bring her.

"Gray-sama, it's not your fault. It's my fault for not being able to stop the rain." Juvia replied sorrowfully.

"Look, what I said was stupid. Forget it." he said firmly. Juvia gave the Ice Mage a watery smile. "I love you, Juvia..."

A confession in the rain, with Rain as the witness. Juvia's heart stopped for a moment before smiling through her tears. So Gray does love her afterall. She threw away her umbrella and buried her face in his chest, while Gray held her close. Even though Juvia was still crying, the rain had stopped and the clear blue sky was in view again. The sun was up, drying up all the rain. Birds flew out from their shelters and sang a song fitting for the scene.

"Let's go back to the guild." Gray said, tugging at her hand while taking the fallen umbrella with the other hand.

Juvia nodded and smiled.

* * *

A/N:

Yo! That's my first story teehee ^^ I ship Gruvia with all my heart :D

My grammar is horrendous, so don't be too harsh :P

Hope you liked this story ^^ Review? :]


End file.
